1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a piston system having a flexible piston.
2. Prior Art
Internal combustion engines in the past can generally be classified into three main categories; two and four stroke gasoline engines, diesel engines and rotary piston engines. However, numerous problems have been presented with the prior art. Such problems include, but are not limited to, the conversion of motion, free inertial forces, sealing, relatively expensive and complicated manufacturing, relatively expensive and complicated replacement of parts.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a new form of internal combustion engine having a flexible piston system.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a new type of piston system for use in prior art internal combustion engines.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine which is relatively simple in design.
It is a further objective of the resent invention to provide an internal combustion engine which allows for the relatively simple and inexpensive replacement of parts.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine which allows for the relatively simple and inexpensive manufacture thereof.